The present invention relates to electronic shelf label systems and more specifically to a protective cover for electronic shelf labels.
Electronic shelf label systems employ electronic shelf labels for displaying price information for items on the shelves. These systems normally include electronic modules having liquid crystal displays and associated wiring harnesses. The electronic display modules come in standard sizes dictated by the dimensions of the shelves in which they are installed. The harnesses from each of the shelves are connected to a central controller where prices can be conveniently changed at one location. Electronic shelf label systems allow prices to be changed much more quickly than conventional printed and gummed labels.
Unfortunately, electronic display modules cannot display information in addition to price without being cost-prohibitive. To convey information such as item name, item size, and item bar code label, paper display tags are normally employed on the face of the electronic display module. These paper display tags are price-sensitive and are produced in various standard sizes. Display tags offer the advantage that they do not have to be changed unless the location of the item changes. Some tags are small enough to allow a large number of different items to be located on the same shelf.
Unfortunately, electronic shelf labels are subjected to routine wear. Display tags made of paper are especially susceptible to wear and must eventually be replaced. It would be difficult and costly to produce a protective cover for every size of electronic shelf label. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a low-cost protective cover for standard sizes of electronic shelf labels. The covers should be easily removable and replaceable to facilitate removal and replacement of display tags and electronic display modules.